


You Don't Have to be Lonely Anymore

by Jeishii



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Gap moe will be a thing, Glam choi will get hers, Loneliness, Multiple route spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Wait til you meet her bosses lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeishii/pseuds/Jeishii
Summary: Areum Rozen Lim is one of the lost souls spending her days working to live and living to work. She has always felt like you could replace her with any other girl and no one would really notice.When she finds herself lured into the world of the RFA and cornered into taking the place of the prior party coordinator, her tiny world opens up. She suddenly goes from unnoticed to representative of the hopes and dreams of the fractured RFA.The descent down the rabbit hole of hackers, corporations, and shadowy organizations is equal parts thrilling and terrifying... though more dangerous than she could imagine.Seven days, zero experience, seven people whose lives will change and who will change hers.Which route will she choose...?





	1. Rozen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! My first story for AO3, spurred on by my obsession over Mystic Messenger. This will be slow to update as I'm basically working on it on my smartphone on breaks at work right now soooo... 
> 
> Tags will be updated. I don't know what the rating will be in the future.... I'll update it once i know for sure.

The city air was thick in the bustling commercial district. The C&R building towered in the distance, the slowly setting sun burning red through the horizon, giving the skyscraper's windows a jeweled shine.

Areum Rozen Lim, Rozen to the few people she called friends, adjusted the strap of her violet crossbody messenger bag. Her work clothes and shoes, tucked neatly info the bag, felt oddly heavy as she trudged toward the bus terminal. Sneakers slapping heavily on the wet sidewalk, she carefully avoided bumping into a small group of boistrous businessmen that had likely left one of the small bars nearby. She sighed, running a small hand over the front pocket of the messenger while scanning the sidewalk for "kimchee flowers" to avoid.

Her hand paused over the cellphone pocket, and as her steps slowed the last half block before the transit station, she loosened the velcro with her thumb. The storefront to her left caught her attention, and she paused, turning toward the window display. It was an upscale shoe store outlet - last season's styles, but if you did not mind being behind the trend in fashion, it was a great store to find dress shoes that suited the taste of her boss at her part-time job at a bridal shop. The shoes on the display before her were exactly what she had been looking for - designed to be comfortable but fashionable for the career woman, matte black heels with delicate straps and the thicker not-quite-block heels she preferred. They had a small sign advertising 3 inches of height plus stability.

Leaning forward, she eyed the price tag, tugging her smart phone free from the messenger bag as she did so. Grimacing, she rocked back on her heels. It would take two months setting aside a quarter of her paychecks from the bridal shop to save enough, even at outlet prices. They would be gone long before then.

Glumly, she still lifted her phone and skimmed her thumb over the lock screen, navigating to the camera. She took a picture of the shoes and price tag. She would upload this to her laptop later and add it to her folder of things to try and save for. The folder contained mostly items for her small studio apartment or for work.

As she pressed the side key to put her phone to sleep, Rozen's eyes focused on her reflection in the window. It was dim and washed out, faded, like how she felt at the end of a long work week. Her chestnut brown hair appeared black in the reflection, her dark blue eyes also lost to darkness.

Her left hand plucked at the hem of her old gray hoodie as she felt a sudden trill of anxiety. It was getting worn down, the elastic in the hem all but limp from years of wear. It really was time to throw it out, but.... The embroidered logo for her family's store back home sat over her heart. The fingers of her left hand brushed against it as melancholy ran through her.

Small petal-shaped mouth turned down, Rozen turned sharply on her heel and strode over to sit on the bench outside of the small terminal to wait for the bus that would take her to the edge of the city and her tiny apartment.

Her phone buzzed in her hand and as she sat, shfting the bulky violet bag to sit on her lap, she swiped the screen again. A new message from her boss at her second part time job, offering her a split shift the upcoming Saturday for the afternoon rush. She tapped out a quick affirmative and pressed SEND.

As she closed the messenger her eyes were greeted by her phone wallpaper, almost fully visible thanks to an uncluttered home screen. The background picture was Rozen with her father, from three years prior. She hadn't changed much: her long chestnut hair was still straight and thick, with straight cut bangs just above her eyes (though she was in need of a trim now as they were beginning to creep over her eyelids, tickling her eyelashes when she blinked); her eyes that same midnigbt blue. Her father, standing with one arm around her, deep crow's feet around his brown eyes and laugh lines visible from his smile, still looked healthy in the photo.

Eyes closing against another brief stab of melancholy, her thumb tapped the app store icon. She opened her eyes in time to see the brief burst of green text and flickering screens before the app loaded. She frowned, tucking her lower lip between her teeth as she wondered what had just happened.

She flicked through the pages of free apps, noting nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Her "recommended apps" caught her attention:

××Mystic Messenger - Find Your Destiny××

Curious, she tapped the icon, a golden banner with RFA in Roman characters. The description of the app said it was a chatroom messenger designed to connect with new and interesting people. Her shoulders drooped.

"I meet people every day," she mused out in her soft voice. _But those are customers_ , whispered the part of herself that felt lonely on her days off when she had no one to call or spend time with. "I don't need to make friends right now... I'm still just trying to make a living...." she argued with herself aloud, jumping at the sound of the bus' brakes hissing. She had been so lost in her own inner thoughts she hadn't noticed its arrival.

As she stood and settled her bag, she tapped the INSTALL button through sheer chance. She didn't even notice until she had paid for her ride and settled in one of the frontmost seats - Wednesday afternoons were surprisingly light on passengers for this particular route to the outskirts of the city with its lower rent apartments and more rural feel.

Sighing at the fact that she had installed the app, Rozen tapped to open it. It was there. Maybe it would be interesting. She had over an hour to play around before she was at her stop.

As it loaded, suddenly she was face to face with a registration screen. Tapping her chin with her left hand, her right tapped out a username - "rozen". Thanks to her half-German mother insisting she have both a German name and a Korean name, while she usually went by Areum with her work friends and her bosses, Rozen could use her middle name as a handle online and it had the dual benefit of feeling more natural to her while still giving her a measure of anonymity.

She picked a user picture from a photo she had once found online of a single white rose surrounded by red ones.

As she saved her information, the screen flickered and a line of what looked suspiciously like code language filled the black screen. She was about to panic and shut her phone off when a message appeared.

 

> \--  
>  _UNKNOWN has entered the chatroom_.
> 
> **UNKNOWN** : Hello?  
>  \--

Rozen blinked a few times, unsure if she should respond.

 

> \--  
>  **UNKNOWN** : ... Hello? It says there is another person here... rozen?  
>  \--

She winced. It did, in fact, have her name at the top of the chatroom along with the user called UNKNOWN.

 

> \--  
>  **rozen** : ... yes?
> 
> **UNKNOWN** : Oh, great! I was starting to think I was the only one who could see this chatroom!  
>  \--

The person whose handle was "unknown" began going on about having found a lost phone and trying to recruit her to help them find the owner. As the bus wound its way towards her apartment, Rozen found herself intrigued by this predicament. When they sent her an address to an apartment related to the found phone, she realized the area was not unfamiliar to her. It was a safe neighborhood, a bit upscale, and the cafe she worked at part time was only a few blocks away from it.

If she stayed on the bus past her usual stop and let it loop back, one of the stops was only two blocks from the apartment complex. Rozen fished the bus schedule out of her messenger bag. She didn't have work on Thursday, and would definitely have enough time to make the stop and find her way back home before eleven p.m.

 

> \--
> 
> **rozen** :  okay... I think I know this area. I can try to see if the owner is home.
> 
> **UNKNOWN** : Thank you!! ^^ You're a kind girl, rozen. Let me know when you've arrived so I know you made it safely and can give you my contact information for the owner.  
>  \---

She said a brief goodbye in the chatroom then closed it, settling in for what would be an extra half hour on the bus.

Her kindness always had a tendency to come back around and bite her, however.

As she stood in front of the door to a rather upscale apartment in this part of town she could never afford to live, waiting for an answer to her knock, Rozen felt a prickling along her spine. She resisted the urge to spin around. She knew no one else was in the hallway as she was alone getting off of the elevator down the hall, but she couldn't shake the sensation of eyes on her. Maybe it was the security cameras placed throughout the hallway?

She held up her phone and tapped a quick reply to UNKNOWN that no one was there and she was heading home. The creepy stillness in the hallway was getting to be too much.

 

> \--  
>  **UNKNOWN** : Please don't go yet! I have a passcode for a door lock with the address... couldn't you leave a message inside for them?
> 
> **rozen** : I don't feel comfortable entering someone else's home while they are gone.
> 
> **UNKNOWN** :  I understand, but I really need your help with this! What if they buy a new phone before I get home from my trip? .. it would be such a waste of money. :(
> 
> **rozen** : .... ok... I can leave a note just inside the door but then I'm leaving.
> 
> **UNKNOWN** : good girl. I'll send you the code...
> 
> \--

The creeping feeling between her shoulder blades intensified. She frowned at her phone as the message with the door code popped up. When had she confirmed she was a girl? They had called her a kind girl earlier, as well.

Granted, her name was feminine and the use of roses as her profile image may have implied her gender. It didn't feel like it was that obvious, though. Turning to look behind her, she breathed out a shaky sigh to see only the far wall of the hallway, adorned with a fire extinguisher and a potted tree. The view from the windows on either side of the otherwise empty stretch of wall reminded her she was 3 stories up so it was unlikely someone was out there watching her.

The petite woman curled her fingers as she reached toward the number pad/card reader, the trembling less noticeable as she lifted her index finger to press the numbers in ghe sequence UNKNOWN sent her.

A click, and she was able to turn the door handle. She pushed it open, sending a message to UNKNOWN that it was open. She swallowed around her suddenly dry mouth before clearing her throat.

"Is anyone home?" She called, leaning in. She took a tiny step into the threshold, pausing as she debated internally if she should really be doing this.

Opening her messenger bag's rear pocket, she dug out a pad of sticky notes and pen she kept on her for writing reminder messages she would stick to her phone on break at work. Stepping fully into the threshold, absently hooking the heel of one shoe under the toes of the other to shuck it in case she needed to step up into the living space, Rozen's eyes skimmed the apartment with piqued interest. The decor was modern and feminine, but the metal lockers and filing cabinets lining the walls in the living room felt out of place.

The air smelled... stale. There was an emptiness in the apartment that reminded her of an abandoned building.

Her smartphone began buzzing, followed by a strange sound that reminded her of a dial up modem trying to connect to the internet, or her granfather's old fax machine. Eyebrows knitted, she lifted the phone to see another block if programming language scroll over her screen - then a completely different-looking chatroom, closer to what she would expect to see in a messenger app, appeared.

 

> \--
> 
> _*rozen has entered the chatroom*_
> 
> **Yoosung☆** :  STAAAAAAAHP TT__TT. THERE IS NO WAY THAT HAPPENED.
> 
> **ZEN:**  What? Then at least you could focus on your classes instead of LOLOL.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : I think hoping the LOLOL Server going down will redirect Yoosung's attention to his studies is on par with hoping Mr. Han will stop coming up with strange cat businesses when he is stressed.
> 
> **Yoosung☆:**  He said it EXPLODED, that isn't even the same as just going down!
> 
> **707:** lolololol
> 
> **707:** not
> 
> **707:**  going
> 
> **707:**  to
> 
> **707:** happen
> 
> **ZEN** : seriously what is it with these guys and their obsessions. None of you are normal, except maybe Jaehee.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : .. maybe? Still, thank you.
> 
> **707:**  hey I'm not obsessed. Except maybe with Phd. Pepper. And Honey Buddah chips. And ELLY!!
> 
> **707:** Jumin let me come play with Elly!
> 
> **Jumin Han** : Her name is not Elly. And do not be ridiculous. I have footage of the last time you broke into my penthouse and tortured Elizabeth the 3rd. If you come here again I'll sue you.
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : lol jumin has cctv of Seven breaking in?
> 
> \--

Rozen stood in bewildered silence as the conversation unfolded. A grainy black and white picture, a screenshot perhaps, was uploaded by Jumin Han, showing a young man with shaggy hair and thick-framed glasses sitting and tugging the ears of what appeared to be a fluffy cat.

She squinted at the avatar images of the other users. She knew the names Jumin Han and ZEN. Both were local celebrities in their own right; the director of and likely heir to C&R, a huge corporation whose skyacraper she looked up at every day; and a local musical actor famous for his unusual good looks and exceptional acting presence. These couldn't really be them, right? It wouldn't be hard to find pictures of them online to use as profile pictures, right?

 

> \--
> 
> **707** : Ahhh! Elly, my Elly!
> 
> **Jumin Han** :  Do not call her Elly.
> 
> **707:** I should come see her!
> 
> **Jumin Han** :  DON'T COME.
> 
> ** **707** :** lololol
> 
> **707** : wait
> 
> **707** :  WAIT
> 
> **707** : there is someone else in the chatroom
> 
> **ZEN** : lol all of us are in the chatroom...
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : No, he's right!! They came in a couple minutes ago!

\--

An emoji of a blonde boy looking shocked followed Yoosung's exclamation. Afterward a flood of panicked responses sailed by almost too fast to keep up with. A chill ran through her as words like "hacker" and "intruder" flitted by.

Concerned about this strange turn in the conversation, Rozen tapped quickly. May as well get straight to the point.

 

> \--
> 
> **rozen** : I am not a hacker or intruder...
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : ITS TAKLING!! SVENE IT TLKAED
> 
> **ZEN** : Typos.
> 
> **rozen** : I am not an it. That is rather rude....
> 
> **ZEN** : lolol The mystery intruder appears to be a person. Maybe... a lady?!
> 
> **Jumin Han** : Stop shitting around! This is not a game. You, rozen - who are you and how did you access this chatroom?
> 
> r **ozen** : ...shitting?  ...  I'm... just a person... I downloaded this app in the app store. It said it was a chatroom to meet interesting people....
> 
> **Jumin Han** : This application is strictly proprietary. It isn't possible you found it in an app store.
> 
> **rozen** : I assure you, that is how I found it.
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : Maybe it's a hacker bot?
> 
> **707** : This is definitely a person. She's kinda cute lol.
> 
> **Yoosung☆** :  !!! A GIRL? SEVEN SEND PICS
> 
> **ZEN** : I was right! My instincts were spot on!
> 
> \--

Rozen felt her neck and ears redden as her heart thudded uncomfortably. He had found out she was a girl? Was it the chat from before?

 

> \--
> 
> **rozen** :  NO. I don't even know any of you! I don't understand, did you see the other chat?
> 
> **707** : ? Lol this is the only chat ur in. And no, i found ur facebook. It's kinda empty lol
> 
> **rozen** : You can't see the chat with Unknown? And wait how did you find my fb?! It isn't public....
> 
> **707** :  LOL ULTIMATE HACKER 707 WAS ON THE CASE! ur connected to a network i maintain, so it was pretty easy. Tho guys - that is another issue.
> 
> **Jumin Han** : How can she be connected to a network you maintain?
> 
> **707** : She's in Rika's apparetment...
> 
> **Jumin Han** : What?!
> 
> \--

Another flood of shocked emoji, digital cries of disbelief, 707 assuring everyone he was calling someone named V, and a weird round of introductions, selfies, and shenanigans flickered across her screen. She found herself lost to the maelstrom of responses.

> \--
> 
> **rozen** :  I
> 
> **rozen** :  Don't know what is going on but I'm leaving. ^^;; it is pretty clear I should never have downloaded this app let alone agreed to come here to leave a note for the owner... Rika, right?
> 
> **rozen** :  I'm leaving now, sorry to trouble you
> 
> **707** : WAITWAITWAITINEEDTOASKHOWUGOTTHERE
> 
> **rozen** : ohmygodusespaces
> 
> **707** :  lolcantcallingvusingonehand
> 
> **ZEN** : You can still use the space bar, idiot.
> 
> **707** : ok. V will be here soon. Srsly how did u get this app? From the beginning plz. U def don't look like a hacker to me. ^-~
> 
> **rozen** : Not sure if I should be offended or glad?
> 
> **Jumin Han** :  Just answer the question.
> 
> **rozen** :  ... I was looking at apps to download because I was waiting for my bus, and kind of bored. There was a banner ad for an app that looked like it might be a game.
> 
> **Yoosung** ☆:  Ooh you like games?!!
> 
> **rozen** : It ended up just being a messenger app....
> 
> \--

Rozen obliged them, as she had no reason not to, by explaining the circumstances of her arrival. When she learned she was in the apartment of a woman who was dead - supposedly? - she tried to once again exit the app and walk away from the whole bizarre situation, but as she was about to hit SEND on her lengthy goodbyes and good lucks, V showed up.

She was a bit fascinated by the flurry of additional activity, noticing the open excitement from a few of the members. Further and further down this mysterious rabbit hole she fell.

> \--
> 
> **V:** I believe Rika wanted her there.
> 
> **Yoosung☆** :  You think she sent someone ... from wherever she is... to take over as party coordinator?
> 
> **V:** Yes. Clearly there was someone she trusted enough to give this information to. She would want her charities to continue receiving support... don't you think?
> 
> **Jumin Han** : V, I understand your feelings on this matter, but...
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : As much as I'm sure we would all like these parties to continue, isn't it too risky to involve someone we don't know?
> 
> **V:** I underatand your concerns. But I truly believe... this is what Rika would want. Rozen?
> 
> **rozen** :   ?
> 
> **V** : I would like to extend to you my invitation to the RFA. I would like you to stay there, in Rika's apartment, and continue her work. What do you say?
> 
> **rozen** :  no
> 
> \--

The chatroom stopped its rapid scrolling. Her refusal appeared to have stunned them all. Standing in a missing-presumed-dead woman's hallway that no one else could access, the crawling along her skin had intensified. Something had been off about the whole thing from the start, but this?

How could this V ask her to stay in a stranger's home, outside of her own, with apparent disregard for her personal obligations? Without even knowing her?

> \--
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** :  That was certainly decisive.
> 
> **ZEN:**  wait!! You can't just say no!
> 
> **707** :  lol she just did
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** :  Technically, she could... but...
> 
> **707** :  ??
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** :  Rozen. You are in an apartment V owns without his permission. How you came about obtaining the access information doesn't matter; you are tresspassing in a place with considerable confidential information.
> 
> **707** : Yup yup!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** :  Technically we have grounds to sue you, or even just call the police right now.
> 
> **rozen** : ...
> 
> \--

The young woman sank to the floor, sitting on the step up to the living space. It felt as if ice had been poured over her, ether injected into her veins. Her hands shook as she tried to respond coherently.

As she sat there and watched the text fly by again, she realized that she couldn't do anything to alter the course she had ended up on. With the threat of being arrested, or sued, looming over her... how would she deal with this?

> \--
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  We certainly have the means to do so....
> 
> **Yoosung☆** :  You can't just threaten her!! V IS ASKING A LOT OF HER!!
> 
> **ZEN** :  Didn't Seven already say she doesn't look like a hacker? Why the sudden interest in calling the cops just because she said no?!
> 
> **Jumin Han** :  It is a fact that she entered the apartment under mysterious circumstances. We do not know what her intentions are.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** :  Exactly.
> 
> **ZEN** :  Hey Trustfund, you can't just throw your money around to get what you want!!
> 
> **Jumin Han** : Do not assume what my thoughts are.
> 
> **Jumin Han** :  I understand Assistant Kang's intentions by mentioning rozen's situation. That said...
> 
> **V** :  I don't want her threatened. I am offering this as a job, rozen. I truly believe you were lead there by Rika's will.
> 
> **Jumin Han** : I thought you would say that. If V trusts her, I will do so as well.
> 
> **V:** Thank you, Jumin. Ms. rozen, please let Jumin and Luciel explain what the RFA does and is before deciding.
> 
> **V:** I have to go. Please call me if something else comes up, Luciel.
> 
> **707** :  Right.
> 
> _*V has left the chatroom.*_
> 
> **707** :  For what it's worth, guys, rozen checks out from what I can see. Not a lot of an online presence, but everything I can find about her is normal.
> 
> **707** :  Plus
> 
> **707:**  Seriously, she's super cute lololol
> 
> **ZEN:**  Maybe Jaehee would feel better about rozen if she had a picture?
> 
> **707:**  Nope lol u just wanna see her. Defender of Justice, 707, must respect her privacy!
> 
> **ZEN:** Because hacking her information was respecting her privacy...?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I do not think a single picture would resolve my concerns; but if Mr. Han or V does not wish to press charges, I will withdraw my statement.
> 
> **707:** ya. Besides she can't get into the classified stuff. Locked up tight with alarm and security systems. I still don't suggest trying, rozen. Lol
> 
> **Yoosung☆:**  rozen? You still there?
> 
> **rozen:** ... wait so....
> 
> **rozen:**  Jumin Han is really Jumin Han of C&R?
> 
> **Jumin Han:...** why are you suddenly asking that?
> 
> **rozen:** Well, it just seemed too unlikely a famous corporate heir and an up and coming musical actor would both be in the bizarre chat I managed to end up in.
> 
> **rozen:**  Before Ms. Kang started talking about being able to sue me and everything I honestly thought this was some strange role playing group.
> 
> **Yoosung☆:**  lmao
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  ...
> 
> **707:** lololololol
> 
> **ZEN:**  Wait, you knew who I was? ♡
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  There are role playing groups pretending to be me?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**   No, Mr. Han.
> 
> **rozen:**  Stranger things have happened.
> 
> **rozen:** Like being lured to a weird abandoned apartment and threatened into helping arrange a party to raise money for various charities.
> 
> **707:** Excellent point!!
> 
> **rozen:**  And yes, Zen, I know who you are. I saw last year's showing of The Fox and the Whale. Your performance was quite good.
> 
> **ZEN:** Thank you!! I'm always happy to meet a fan.
> 
> \--

An animated smiley styled after him appeared and winked at her. Rozen laughed despite herself. Sure, this situation was insane, but hey - she was talking to the real deal, Zen, Hyun Ryu.

> \--
> 
> **rozen:** And The Jalapeno Topping was Pretty Spicey...
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Oh! Did you... manage to see that performance in person?!
> 
> **rozen:**  Yes! My boss tries to support local theater and took me along when her friend couldn't go. I joined the fanclub that day!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  I would imagine so - Zen's presence on stage for that performance ...
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**   _Mesmerizing_  is the only word for it.
> 
> **ZEN:**  Hey, you're making me blush. ♡
> 
> **Yoosung☆:**  ;;; Can we stop talking about Zen for a minute? rozen... you're in... Rika's apartment. No one has been able to go there since she...
> 
> \--

She looked up and around the apartment as Yoosung's comment prompted a lull in conversation. She didn't understand why V had asked her to stay there.

> \--
> 
> **rozen:**  This.. may be a question no one can answer, but why did V ask me to stay here?
> 
> **707:**  I can connect your phone to Rika's computer there and route her emails related to the RFA to you.
> 
> **rozen:** Couldn't you just push them to my email account no matter where I am, though? Or will this app and the emails just.. not work outside of here?
> 
> **707:**  It's a bit more complicated than that.... though you aren't wrong. It has to do with security....
> 
> **707:** Anyway the app will work anywhere you have an Internet connection. The emails are from the RFA party coordinator account stored on a local server. You need to be on the network to synch them. 
> 
> **rozen:**  Security?
> 
> **Yoosung☆:**  She isn't in danger or anything, is she, Seven?
> 
> **707:**  Nah. But her access will be more secure in the apartment since she's on the local network and security system I designed, so her phone will be EXTRA safe there!
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  I would like to return to the original topic.
> 
> **ZEN:** Right! ROZEN. You said no at first, but... If V is saying it's a job... they'd be compensation, right, Jumin?
> 
> **rozen:**  I already have two jobs.
> 
> **rozen:** I am paying rent on my flat and I can't just keep paying for it and not live there.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** If V is asking that you stay there, I have to assume there are reasons for it. Such as what Luciel was mentioning.
> 
> **rozen:**  Luciel... 707?
> 
> **707:**  I know, it's an amazing name.
> 
> \--

A red-haired chibi emote appeared with hearts in its glasses-wearing eyes. She laughed despite herself.

> \--
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  As this would be considered a job, V is likely intending to compensate you for your time from the RFA trust fund.
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  If you provide your details to Assistant Kang, she can write up a proposal to give to V detailing the amount you need.
> 
> **rozen:** Um... I don't think that's necessary...
> 
> **707:** Already taken care of. >.> V already has the information. From v himself: Rozen's rent at her apartment will be covered until better arrangements can be made for accessing the party guest list and maintaining security.
> 
> \--

Rozen felt her jaw drop. Her hands slowly sunk into her lap as the chat bubbles once again streamed by. They seemed surprised. Yoosung made comments implying both that he wanted rozen to join the RFA and that he didn't like that V was invading her privacy.

Jaehee seemed relieved to not have to write up a report but also skeptical of the turn of events. She couldn't blame the other woman.

She lifted her eyes from the one in her lap and stared at the door, still ajar from her entry. She could still delete the app, walk out the door, and just deal with whatever consequences came of refusal. Yet....

Slowly, she stood and reached an arm out. Grasping the door, she hesitated as her head spun. This rabbit hole was deep and dark and who knew where she would end up.

Her phone vibrated and she lifted it to see a popup message had appeared over the chat. She tapped on it and found the app redirecting to a separate message center like the regular text messages on her phone.

It was "UNKNOWN".

It simply read, "You don't have to be lonely anymore. You can have fun... from now on. And someday soon, I will come and take you to your destiny in paradise."

She frowned, her grip on the door tightening.

* _You don't have to be lonely for a while_.*

The apartment door shut with a decisive click.

Rozen left her shoes neatly by the empty shoe rack and stepped up into the living area of what would be her home. She pulled the messenger back up, apologized for exiting suddenly. She agreed to stay.

_*You can have fun...from now on...*_


	2. Jin-Ah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozen has begun adjusting to her strange new life, and is getting to know the members of the RFA. She's about to learn just how complicated the lives of these people can get when she runs into none other than Jumin Han at her part-type job at Primrose, an upscale dining establishment. 
> 
> Things start taking an odd turn when Chairman Han's newest girlfriend, the famous actress Glam Choi, decides to get on the bad side of Rozen's boss - much to the young woman's chagrin, and amusement.

 

As the first two hours since joining the RFA passed, Rozen found herself drawn into the chatroom with surprising frequency. She had little else to do, as her exploration of the apartment was fairly limited due to the warnings of tripping the alarm system. While the apartment itself was large, it doesn't take long to check every room of an apartment.

She chatted with Zen and Yoosung and responded to texts from everyone but Jaehee and Jumin. After considering how to approach it, she even sent a response to UNKNOWN.

_Why did you lead me here? What do you mean, you will come find me? ... is this Rika?_

She wasn't surprised when they didn't respond.

As she sat on the pleasantly comfortable sofa in the small living room, she was idly scrolling through the messages and debating calling a cab to take her home so she could at least get a change of clothes and some toiletries. She noted Zen's mixture of sincerity and narcissism, Yoosung's clumsy attempts to get to know her and too frequent lamentations of not having a girlfriend. 707's cryptic responses to her questions about V and the apartment were smattered with jokes, clearly made up stories, and emojis.

When the phone began to play a ringtone she was unfamiliar with, she stared at the picture on the caller ID. A pair of yellow and black striped glasses over a black background and the numbers 707 listed as the caller name. The overall appearance was not how her phone's default phone app was set up, so she surmised he was calling through the app.

Swallowing around a tongue that was suddenly dry, she tapped the green phone icon.

Before she could properly reply, she was greeted by an energetic male voice using a heavy accent.

"Rrrrrrrrr. Rrrrrrrr. Gullible customer; your bank account has been compromised and used for a fun prank. Please verify your account number." She could make out the sound of rapid-fire typing. She puffed out her cheeks.

"Sounds like a scam. I should hang up. "

"Hahaha wait! It's just 707. I was wondering how gullible you were since you ended up at Rika's apartment," 707 teased. "You should be more careful about what calls you take. I could have been a bad guy, trying to scam you."

"Mmm, you mean like how you and Ms. Kang were blackmailing me into staying here?" Even as the words slipped past her lips, she winced and wanted to take them back. Her tone had been flippant, almost playful; unlike her. There was a teasing lilt to his voice, though, something about it coaxing the mischievous part of her she rarely had a chance to exercise. He made a noise, almost like a strangled cough - very strange - and then laughed and babbled in response.

"You have me there, haha... so sorry about that... security ... and uh. never know... and.. hey uh maybe don't make sounds like that when talking to strange men.... anyway how are things there?" His tone evened out and he shifted the conversation away from the blackmail. "I know that it's been empty for a long time. Did you need anything? I can have stuff delivered there."

She shrugged, then remembered he couldn't see the movement.

"I'm getting familiar with the layout. It's bigger than my apartment, which is kind of nice, but I'm afraid to touch anything. I don't want to trip the security system," Rozen admitted, shifting to draw her feet under her legs as she nestled into the couch. "I'm going to go get some basic things from my apartment, so please don't trouble yourself. I thought no one knew how to get here, anyway?"

"V and I are the only ones who know where the apartment is located. Neither of us has the code to get inside," he responded. The sound of a pop tab being pulled and carbonated air hissing free filled the space as he paused. "So we can't just walk in on you. You're safe. Please don't worry about that part. And you just can't open the locked file cabinets or try and access Rika's computer." A pause as he sipped, the sound reminding Rozen that it had been a while since she had eaten or drank anything. "So you are OK to do anything else. But... I would feel better about sending you stuff you need."

She frowned at the slight hesitation in his words.

"I thought you said I was safe?"

"Weeelllll... inside for sure. Yeah. I mean SOMEone led you there and I'm going to do everything I can to figure out who-"

"V thought Rika had me sent here?"

The line went silent.

"Yes. She probably did or arranged for it, buuuuuut I like to be extra cautious. Defender of Justice, 707, is on the job! Protecting pretty maidens from mysterious hackers!" His voice had risen in pitch and enthusiasm. She could almost picture a catlike grin - she had seen a small glimpse of him on that CCTV screenshot and while it was small and grainy, it was enough. She found herself grinning as well. "If ever in need, just call! There is a 0.000000707 chance I'll appear!"

She couldn't resist.

"Defender 707, come save me! I've been trapped in a mysterious plot with hackers and corporate heirs!" She found herself sitting up on her knees, one hand in the air as if beseeching the gods themselves. "My life is a K-Drama! Help me, 707!"

"Ohhh! An instant response!" the man on the other end laughed. "Setting you free from this circumstance is naturally completely within the power of Defender Seven! Zero! Seven! ... but I can't!" His voice transitioned from boisterous to sheepish. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you to put up with us for a bit."

"Oh dear," she sighed. "Then I'll just have to be content with talking to you to chase the boredom away." She shifted and sat with her feet dangling, just about on the floor - plush couches with deep cushions worked against her petite legs.

"I'm usually pretty busy but, there is almost always someone in the messenger... and uh... I... would be happy to talk to you more.. between jobs maybe." She thought she heard hope in his voice. "I'll definitely be in the messenger, though."

"Are you going to find out more about the hacker like you found out about me?" She leaned her head back and gazed at the ceiling. Her eyes scanned the ceiling as he answered. He was clearly trying to make sure she understood she had to stay there, make her feel safe, but also subtly remind her that a third party luring her there was a potential threat. She straightened quickly when her eyes caught the small shielded dome in the corner of the ceiling near the foyer.

Her eyes scanned the room, the angles. If that was a security camera, it would see the entire living space. She craned her neck and twisted in her seat to see if there were more. One in the hallway she could see.

Scooting forward she got to her feet, 707's voice a thrum against her ear as she focused her hunt.

Cameras - visible, anyway - were in every room but the bathroom and bedroom.

"Rozen? Hello? Control room to Rozen?"

The higher pitch of his voice, climbing concern coming through, finally caught her attention.

"Mm, Roger... Space Explorer Rozen here, come in Command," she murmured back, staring up at that first camera in the living area. He cleared his throat.

"Ah. Yes, Explorer Rozen... pleasedon'tmakethatsound... anyway, uh, report? I think you just missed my speech about the health benefits of Honey Buddha chips and -"

"Are you watching me?"

Her question seemed to catch him off guard, though interrupting him may have done that. There was a brief silence before he responded, and she imagined he was scratching that messy mop of hair she had seen in the CCTV still.

"Ah-hah! You found the cameras?" He chuckled. "No, I can turn them on from here if needed, but I only have the outside feed on. I can see the floor you're on, the gate since it's a gated building, and could access other floors if needed. But I'm not watching you right now." She could hear the grin in his voice, Cheshire in its size, she surmised. His tone was playfully suggestive. "Did you want me to?"

She blushed at the thought of him being able to see her, her heart speeding up. Even so, the words out of her mouth were....

"If Defender 707 can see me, then I'm safer, right?"

She again seemed to catch him by surprise, and he laughed. She liked his laugh.

"Haha.... yep! Though right now Defender 707 is getting a call from his boss... sob!! I'll be in touch! I've confirmed your phone number now so I'll be giving it to the other members." A crunch - Honey Buddha Chips, maybe? "Make sure you eat a healthy dinner - you can order in, or if you go out, stay safe. 707, signing off! Bye bye!"

She stood in the living room with her phone in her hand for a few minutes, wondering why she felt so pleased.

The next day was no less eventful.

When Rozen made her way back to her apartment the following day to pack a suitcase for slowly shuttling some of her belongings to "Rika's apartment", her landlady stopped her to try and quiz her on how it was she got the money to pay her rent in advance. The older woman was a busybody who affected jovial friendliness and promised secrecy but well intended to tell the next 3 ladies she encountered everything she had learned.

Rozen let her know it was work related but didn't go into detail. She had lived there since she had come of age two years prior and was well versed in the art of polite nonconversation.

Before she had a chance to leave the apartment with the first small box of items she would ride the bus back with, she received a text relaying V's blessing (via the mysterious and goofy 707) to hire a small moving truck to transport a few things to the secret base of the RFA. She had help loading two coolers containing her perishable food items; a suitcase neatly packed with clothes; a small box containing personal belongings she needed for work or to entertain herself when home; and a couple of belongings to give the immaculate apartment a more personal touch.

She tipped the man who drove the truck well as he helped her carry her belongings up to the apartment. She had never used such a service before and found Jumin and Jaehee very knowledgeable and helpful in that area. Her rent having been paid a week prior to being due freed up enough money to comfortably cover the expense.

A ringtone she wasn't familiar with began to play as she locked up the door after bidding the driver farewell. Her eyebrows jumped up into her bangs as she read the name on the screen.

"Hello?" She greeted, voice clearly relaying her surprise.

"Hey, babe," a rich male voice cooed in reply. "This is Zen - Seven gave us all your number so we could reach you. Is now a bad time?"

Rozen's neck and ears warmed as she slid her feet into her fuzzy cat slippers and padded through the apartment for the nth time. She re-checked each cabinet, each closet, every surface for signs it could have security features or be locked up so that she would remember which she could and could not open.

"I have the distinct impression you're a flirt," Rozen chided, though she had to admit it was pleasant enough. Especially from an actor whom she had been admiring for some time. He laughed on the other end, an inviting chuckle that pulled up the corners of her mouth. "I actually just got back after getting some of my things," she murmured, wrapping delicate fingers around the handle of her rolling suitcase to pull it into the small bedroom. "Now is probably the best time since I'm working a dinner shift tonight and don't need to leave here until around three."

He hummed interestedly on the other end.

"So you work at a restaurant? Which one?" He sounded so earnest, and almost a little too interested.

"You wouldn't be trying to sneak in a chance to see what I look like, would you?" She used one hand to unzip the suitcase. He protested the implication and insisted he was only curious, then readily admitted to being a little jealous that only Seven knew. "I'm a server at a place called *Primrose*. It's a small kinda upscale cafe, kind of intimate. We get a lot of couples on dates and small business meetings. The food is like a fancy take on comfort food, and my boss carries a variety of local and rare wines."

"Ohhh! I've actually heard the director talk about it. I hear it's getting a following in the entertainment industry." Zen's enthusiasm was almost palpable, even when simply on the phone with him. "I haven't had a chance to go there... no one to go on a date with."

The long, mournful sigh that followed had Rozen stifling a giggle.

"You would cause a riot if you started dating. What would we fans do if we had a rival to contend with?" She queried, tugging some clothes out of her suitcase and beginning the process of depositing them in the small dresser in the bedroom. It had been empty. The whole place seemed devoid of signs of being lived in at all, not just since the disappearance of Rika.

Her question elicited a series of narcissistic comments and blatant one-liners. By the end of the phone call, Rozen had finished unpacking in the small bedroom - which also contained metal lockers, to her surprise - and managed to continuously rebut his advances, albeit in a very flirtatious manner. His self-appreciation seemed matched only by his love of flirting, and the (sort of desperate) need for romance.

Once she had finally broken free of his attention by assuring him she would enjoy talking again in the future, she logged into the messenger. Yoosung greeted her with an enthusiasm she was quickly learning was matched only by his resistance to adulting.

  

 

> \--
> 
> **Yoosung☆:**  ROZEN! I was hoping you'd be on!
> 
> **rozen:**  Hello, Yoosung. How was class?
> 
> **Yoosung☆:**  ;; it was hard to focus today to be honest. I kept sneaking my phone out to check the messenger.
> 
> **rozen** : I'm not a distraction, am I? I don't want you to get in trouble because of me. ;;
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : No no! Well... ok I admit I was excited to talk to you.
> 
>  
> 
> _Jumin Han has entered the chat room._
> 
> **Yoosung☆:** Hi Jumin!
> 
> **rozen:** Hello, Mr. Han.
> 
> **Jumin Han** : Hello, Yoosung. Rozen, you do not work for me. You do not need to call me Mr. Han. Jumin is fine.
> 
> **rozen:** oh... ok, Jumin. :3
> 
> **Jumin Han** : :3 Cat faces are the best emojis, I think.
> 
> **rozen:** Yup! Meow. =^_^=
> 
> **Jumin Han:** ... Cat language?  It is good to meet a fellow cat enthusiast.
> 
> **Yoosung☆:** rozen, what other kinds of things do you like? Do you play games? What do you do for work? Do you go to school?
> 
> **rozen:** Oh... I work two part time jobs. It doesn't leave much time for hobbies, to be honest.
> 
> **rozen:**  I like to read though, and I like musicals. I used to play games but gave them up - I never had enough time to really get into them.
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : Whoa, two part time jobs?!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** As I understand it, that is not unusual for younger workers who haven't chosen a career path.
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : ouch... that's a little harsh...
> 
> **rozen:** Haha, that isn't untrue though. I had plans, but things... didn't work out. I'm usually working close to 50 hrs/week though so it works out.
> 
> \--

She glanced at the time to see it was 2:15 already.

 

> \--  
>  **rozen:** Oh! Speaking of which I need to go. I need to finish getting ready for a dinner shift.
> 
> **Yoosung☆:** Oh! So you must work in a restaurant! Please be safe in your way and have a good night!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I will be going as well.
> 
> \--

They said their goodbyes, then Rozen closed the app.

She rechecked her clothes, slipped on her new shoes freshly purchased from the discount shop she had passed the day before (a small perk of her rent being covered), and made her way to work.

It was going to be a weird night.

* _Primrose_ * was small and intimate, housed in a three-story building a few blocks from Rika's apartment. The first floor was a bakery, which leased the space from the owner of * _Primrose_ *, the second story was the restaurant itself, and the third was the apartment where the owner lived.

For dinner service, the second floor was lit with low intensity, the pendant lights hung artfully over tables in rich dark woods draped with high-quality tablecloths. The decor was simple but elegant, with an overall theme of primroses, though they were subtly incorporated into otherwise solid colors. Browns and creams with gentle gold tones.

The floor could seat up to 100 people comfortably, and another 10 at the wine and coffee bar set against the left wall as you came up the stairs or stepped out of the small elevator. The back of the room had large double-doors that lead to the kitchen.

Rozen took the stairs two at a time, waving to the server she would be working with that evening as she passed him. She slipped into the back, donned her starched black apron, slid a notepad and a few pens into the large pocket, and clocking in at the staff computer. She smiled at Jin-Ah at the bar, the tall, elegant woman smiling back as she poured a glass of wine to hand to a waiting server.

Rozen busied herself with the steady trickle of guests. It was a reasonably busy night, tables never filling up entirely, but they would definitely be meeting the nightly goal for revenue.

When she stepped out from the back after a break four hours into her shift and went to bus tables and ensure they were all stocked with silverware and glasses placed upside-down on coasters, she sighed inwardly. Glam Choi, the actress, was checking in at the hostess station. She was with an older (much older!) gentleman dressed in a smart business suit. The hostess, Seon-hi, gave her a quick glance that said "they're yours" and Rozen went to the bar to get glasses and bottled spring water ready in case they requested them. Glam had been in before and always requested the wine.

After Seon-hi sat them and got their drink orders, she came and fetched a tray with the waters Rozen had prepared for her. The hostess, a woman only a couple years Rozen's senior with a trendy short hairstyle and blue contacts, winked at her. "Should be a good tip night," she murmured very softly. "They have a third who should be here in a few minutes. They want the day's wine special." Rozen raised her eyebrows slightly - when Glam ordered wine first, she was likely planning on drinking her lunch.

Rozen heard Seon-hi tell them their server would be with them momentarily as she delivered the waters. Rozen retrieved a bottle of the day's featured wine and wine glasses and walked to the couple's table with a brilliant smile and three menus tucked into her apron pocket.

"Good evening! Welcome to  _Primrose_. I am your server this evening, Areum. I have brought your menus and today's wine. An exquisite Malbec from Argentina that was made in a very limited run." She set their glasses down and poured a small amount of the wine - only a sample - in each glass. "Please sample the wine and let me know if you would each like a glass, or if you would like to try something else."

The older gentleman gave her a very businessman-like smile, an empty platitude. Glam made a show of swirling and smelling the wine and deemed it acceptable. Rozen bowed and poured her glass. The man took a few moments to consider his sample, then nodded. She poured his glass and bowed again.

"I understand you will have a third. Would you like to wait to order until they have arrived?"

"Yes, please, my dear fiance's son will be here in a just a few minutes," Glam confirmed, tone honey sweet as she clung to the older man's arm. He chuckled and blushed, fussing like a young man in love. Rozen smiled at the two of them and nodded, promised to return shortly.

A second couple had come in, so Rozen tended to them. They had come in for the tiramisu and coffee, so she went to the kitchen to fetch the dessert and had it and their coffee out to them in only a few minutes. By the time she was done, she noted the third guest had arrived at Glam Choi's table. She quickly made her way to the table, pulling the notepad from her apron. The man had his back to her, his black hair in expertly tousled locks. A haircut that likely cost several hundred dollars while it was engineered to look disheveled. Ah, fashion.

When she saw his face, only Rozen's practice at being blase as possible as a server was able to stop her from gaping outright. The man looked up at her with eyes so dark a gray they were nearly black, a bored and distant expression on his face.

"Jumin, you should try the wine - it's quite good," Glam Choi cooed before Rozen could offer to fetch it. Chairman Han nodded, taking a sip of his own glass. Jumin Han shook his head slightly and turned his attention back to his father and his father's fiancee. 

"No, I will have water, please." 

"Right away. Would you like more time to order?" Her voice wasn't as strained as she thought it would be.

"Yes, please."

Rozen bowed again and retreated to fetch the water. Jin-Ah had a glass ready for her when she reached the bar. The table Jumin had been sat at was in the middle of the restaurant, so far enough away that they were unlikely to hear any conversation at the bar if spoken softly, but Jin-Ah had likely heard the request for water. She arched an eyebrow at Rozen.

"Tricky table, Areum," she said softly, using Rozen's Korean name as her coworkers tended to do as she handed the glass over. She set an unopened bottle of spring water on the bar for Rozen to take as well. "Glam has tried to push the wine limit before; that catlike smile on her face has me nervous. Let me know if there's any trouble."

Rozen nodded at Jin-Ah and picked up the glass and bottle.

The dinner went well as far as Rozen was concerned. Jumin clearly had no idea who she was; she hadn't uploaded any pictures of herself. On her break, Rozen had fired up the messenger to find Jumin complaining about how his father was disregarding his presence and focusing on only Glam. She had to stop herself from grinning at him outright, though Glam made a snide comment implying Rozen was flirting. Jumin didn't seem to notice. However, as they were finishing their meals and Rozen came to offer dessert, the very thing Jin-Ah had been worried about happened. Glam decided to push the 2-drink rule.

It wasn't a common rule, and she wasn't sure how _Primrose_ had gotten away with it for so long. Essentially, the owner didn't want to deal with drunks, and because it was such a small establishment, she wanted to limit the amount of wine she had to purchase. There was a wine cellar in the basement of the building, below the bakery, but she didn't seem to want to stockpile wine. It was working, though; the food, especially the tiramisu, managed to keep people coming back.

It was really only once a month that someone like Glam tried to weasel out of the 2 glass rule. Rozen suspected she had already consumed some wine prior to arriving at _Primrose_. 

"Can I get you any dessert? Our specials tonight are tiramisu, a creme brulee, and a chocolate mousse cake drizzled with dark chocolate." Rozen presented them with a dessert menu as she spoke. "I highly recommend the tiramisu."

Glam took one of the menus and barely glanced at it before beaming at her server, her cheeks flushed slightly from either the wine or her closeness to Chairman Han. The older woman had somehow managed to ensure her chair was several inches closer to the Director so she could easily reach him to take his arm, or lean into him.

"I would simply  _adore_  another glass of that wonderful wine," Glam requested, gleaming eyes focused on Rozen's face. The younger woman could tell that Glam didn't expect she would be denied - not with two very powerful businessmen at her table with her. Rozen smiled, trying to make it seem apologetic.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but the house rule is two glasses per customer per visit. Could I interest you in a different drink?" She gestured to the drink menu. "We have a wonderfully mild dark roast coffee that pairs perfectly with any of desserts." 

The frown on Glam Choi's face all but destroyed her affected youth. Eyes glinting, Glam glared at Rozen before reaching out to casually entwine her arms around her date's. Rozen felt her smile stiffen, but it didn't falter. She'd been bullied by customers before and wasn't going to show any weakness to Glam Choi, or she'd lose the uphill battle she'd begun by refusing the customer's order.

"I'm sorry, I cannot _imagine_  such a _fine_  restaurant refusing its _more well-to-do_ customers another _very expensive_  glass of wine!" Glam whined, and Rozen could see Jumin frown slightly in her peripheral. Rozen wondered if he was also wincing at the affected distress in Glam's tone. "I just want one more glass to go with my dessert!"

"Come now, my dear," Chairman Han interceded, smiling that false warm smile and cajoling in his best "father knows best" voice, "would you do me a favor and just fetch the wine? I would hate for this dinner to be ruined. You see, I've just introduced my beautiful fiancee to my son. A family affair, if you would."

His eyes narrowed and Rozen knew she hadn't been able to stop the slight twitch to her mouth. Chairman Han was known to be a womanizer and had been embroiled in more than one scandal regarding his affairs and divorces. His smile turned into a frown when she refused him with carefully worded regret and apologized for the inconvenience.

"Fetch me the manager, then," Chairman Han all but growled, his deep voice clearly having been expertly cultivated to impress or intimidate. Rozen was not impressed, and she was fairly certain she knew how this exchange would end, but she was embarrassed for Jumin Han, as the younger man and heir to C&R International had begun to look less bored and more annoyed.

"As you wish, Sir," Rozen said with a quick bow, then turned to Jumin and bowed to him as well before she walked away. "Is there anything I can get for you while I fetch the manager, Sir?" When Jumin shook his head without looking at her, Rozen excused herself and stepped quickly to the bar, as Jin-Ah happened to be the only manager on staff that evening.

Jin-Ah was watching with her head tilted, hands busy polishing a wine glass, the third in a row of ten she was working on. The woman had been doing this job for a few years now and could polish them to a crystalline shine without taking her eyes off of her staff or customers. Rozen took the woman in as she approached. She was quite a bit taller than Rozen, with dusky black hair that had a bit of a blue sheen to it. She had it pulled to the right side of her head in a loose ponytail that cascaded down her shoulder in curls, ringlets framing her diamond-shaped face. Her eyes were a startlingly bright blue.

"Need me to talk to them, Areum?" Jin-Ah asked with a smile and wink. Rozen smiled back, grateful and apologetic. "No problem." Jin-Ah's hands were quick and practiced as she untied her apron and slipped it off. She flagged another server down and handed the apron to him with instructions to take over tending to the wine bar while she dealt with her customers. With a quick glance at the wall clock next to the wooden wine hutch behind the bar, the woman stepped out behind it and lead Rozen back to the waiting businessmen and actress.

Rozen took up her post behind and a little to the side of Jin-Ah, who stood directly across from the Chairman.

"Good evening, guests, My name is Jin-Ah, and I am the floor manager this evening." Jin-Ah began in her honey-like voice. It was a little deeper than Rozen's, melodic, and very practiced in keeping a calm tone under pressure. "My server Areum has asked me to come and speak with you. I am sorry you have concerns. What can I do to address them?"

"Your server appears to believe that there is a two glass limit on wine," Chairman Han responded reproachfully, patting Glam's hand with affection. "My dear fiancee was hoping for another glass of this evening's featured wine, and was refused."

"Oh, dear - I apologize for any confusion regarding our policy," Jin-Ah began, and Rozen could hear the smile in her voice. "However, that certainly _is_ our policy. I'm afraid I won't be able to offer any additional wine to Ms. Choi." Jin-Ah bowed slightly. "My sincerest apologies for the inconvenience. I would be happy to offer another drink instead, free of charge; perhaps some tea? We have a lovely hand-mixed --"

"-- I do not want  _tea_ ," Glam snapped, her voice sharp. She seemed to catch herself, then leaned back in her chair, her hands placed on the table in an attempt at a calm posture. "I would greatly appreciate an additional glass of  _wine_ , my dear Jin-Ah. I am quite a  _frequent customer_ here, and I would hate for this one evening to ruin my  _glowing_ reviews of this place." Glam didn't see the subtle wrinkling of the corners of her fiance's eyes and the very slight shift in posture, but Rozen did. Glam was escalating the situation faster than he liked, she reasoned.

"Goodness, I would certainly hate to lose any customer," the bartender and manager replied, one hand on her chest. "However... I'm afraid I simply cannot acquiesce to your request. May I offer you dessert, on the house, instead-"

"Please bring the owner to the table," Glam snapped. Rozen wasn't able to school her expression, her mouth dropping open in surprise. Jin-Ah, however, looked to Rozen with a beatific smile.

"Areum, do you have a watch on? I am afraid I left mine at home today."

"Oh - ye-yes, on my phone," Rozen replied, further unsettled. She pulled her cell phone out, noted a missed call from Yoosung and an alert to an open chatroom from the RFA app, then quickly checked the time. "It's eight thirty-five." Already so late?!  _Primrose_ closed at 9 most nights. Jin-Ah thanked her and turned back to Glam.

"I can't have the owner come to your table until we are closed for the night, but if you're willing to wait until 9, I will gladly do so." 

Rozen side-eyed her boss, wondering what Jin-Ah was playing at. Maybe she hoped Glam would get frustrated and leave? Instead, the actress insisted they do so and Jin-Ah asked Rozen to take their dessert orders,  _on the house_ , and she'd make sure the owner came over after closing hours.

"What can I get for you for dessert?" Rozen asked, sighing inwardly. She felt her shoulders slump slightly and straightened back out. Glam demanded the creme brulee, as did the Chairman. When she turned to Jumin, who was sitting back in his chair with a very dissatisfied expression and his long legs crossed, he turned those nearly black eyes on her. She felt her heart skip slightly at that handsome, pointed glare. "For you, Sir?"

"What did you say your recommendation was?" 

"The tiramisu. It's essentially a classic tiramisu; the owner learned to make it during a stay in Italy, in fact." She smiled, and his expression softened slightly. He was smirking just a bit, and she wondered if he found the altercation funny. "Can I get you a slice of it?"

"What... wine would you recommend going with it? Unless I am also unable to order a glass?"

Rozen could have died. Glam was almost pouting at him, and Rozen had to try to keep her focus on him (and not laugh).

"You haven't had any, Sir. I can certainly get you a glass. A dryer wine would compliment the sweetness. We have..."

Rozen spent a few minutes discussing options with Jumin while Glam became visibly more and more agitated. The Chairman was clearly trying to calm her down, speaking to her in a soothing low voice. Once Jumin had apparently had enough of his fun, he asked for... coffee.

Rozen zipped to the back to put in the order and went to the kitchen herself to fetch the desserts. She warmed the brulees, torched sugar for the tops, then cut a (sizeable) slice of the tiramisu for Jumin. There was quite a bit left for the end of the night, and she knew that what she didn't give to Jumin would be going home with the servers.

She brought them their desserts, then tended to the last two tables in the house. One of whom, she noted with some disdain, was clearly watching the Han-Choi table rather closely. They had come in around the time the other three had and had not left. 

Once the night finally ended (except for Rozen and Jin-Ah, as the Hans were still there - though Rozen had managed to usher off that last lingering customer who had been more or less spying on the Hans.

Rozen went to the bar to check in with Jin-Ah.

"You handled this kind of strangely," she said softly to the taller woman. The other woman grinned outright, a catty expression Rozen only saw when Jin-Ah was feeling extremely mischievous. Rozen sighed and felt her shoulders drooped. "You think this is funny."

"Yes, yes I do." Jin-Ah folded her apron and hung it on a hook behind the bar. She left the floor for a few minutes and Rozen went to inform the table that the owner would be over in just a moment. She hovered awkwardly until Jin-Ah returned, having shed her white dress shirt and black slacks for a soft slate-colored shirt with a handkerchief hemline and a cream-colored skirt. Her hair was down now, allowed to flow gently around her shoulders. Jin-Ah greeted Jumin first.

"Hello. I apologize, but would you mind if I sat next to you? It's a little awkward joining the table so late so I hope you don't mind," Jin-Ah said. She looked up at Rozen. "Will you please bring me a cup of coffee for my discussion with our guests?"

"Yes, ma'am." Rozen went as quickly as she could, not wanting to miss this exchange. She could hear the Chairman in the now-empty restaurant from where the espresso machine and drip coffee were located behind the bar.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I apologize, I was unclear earlier, wasn't I? I couldn't come sit with you because I was on shift as bartender today. I'm Jin-Ah Ahn, the owner of  _Primrose_." You could have heard a pin drop in the bewildered silence that followed. "I am very pleased to meet you, Chairman Han. Glam Choi, we have met in the past, and I was a little surprised you'd forgotten me already." Jin-Ah's voice was positively  _radiating_ pleasure. There was no malice there, just sheer... amusement. Joy? "Jumin Han, yes? Of C &R? I apologize again for inviting myself to sit next to you, but there was not another chair open."

Rozen set the coffee cup in front of her boss, pouring the coffee at the table. She also topped off Jumin's cup, half-empty at that point. She paced back, far enough away not to feel intrusive but close enough if anyone called for anything else. She noted with a bit of pleasure that Jumin's tiramisu was mostly eaten. He had liked it!

"I wanted to discuss your ridiculous rule about wine," Glam responded, a stiff smile on her face. The Chairman was frowning, clearly unsettled. "I am deeply offended by -"

"You've been in here at least seven times in the last six months, Ms. Choi - you are aware of the wine policy," Jin-Ah retorted. The humor was gone from her voice, and it had taken a stern businesswoman quality, though her smile was still amicable. It was a more honest smile than Chairman Han's. "I have discussed this with you in the past and you had not taken offense then. May I ask what changed?"

Glam floundered, with her fiance's gaze squarely on her now.

"I had not requested more wine before-"

"You did, actually, two weeks ago, and I told you no then as well."

"How dare you!"

"Glam, that's enough," Chairman Han interjected, a hand - firmer this time - on Glam's shoulder. "My dear, why don't we go home - I have much higher quality wine at home. I realize it was the principle of the issue, but Ms. Ahn has made it clear she is not willing to favor a loyal customer."

Rozen winced at the man's tone.

The two went back and forth for some time, with Glam chiming in - rarely - to make a snide comment. Jin-Ah held her own beautifully against the older man. He was certainly much older and more business-minded, but Jin-Ah had a knack for handling difficult situations. However, the argument became oddly circular, and fifteen minutes passed with no resolution.

"I believe we were given free desserts as compensation for the inconvenience of the house rule," Jumin's smooth voice filled a brief silence as the billionaire mogul and the restauranteur began what could only be described as a staring match. His eyes were on his phone and he was tapping out a message. Rozen risked a quick glance - it was the messenger app, from what she could see of the screen. The colors were easily recognizable. Jumin looked up to make eye contact with his father. "I am sorry if I am misunderstanding the issue, Father, but it seems that this is a small restaurant. If the wine limit is a rule imposed to prevent profit loss, bending said rules here and there could jeopardize the integrity of the owner in the eyes of her broader customer base. 

"It seems boorish to try and bully her into bending her rules for the sake of one more drink when, as you already suggested, you have your own vastly more expensive wine at home." He pocketed his phone. "I apologize if I spoke out of turn. I do not wish to be rude."

Chairman Han seemed to relax a little, his hand still on Glam's shoulder.

"Not at all, my son. I value your opinion. You make a strong case." He eyed Jin-Ah. "Is what my son says why you are sticking so rigidly to your rule, Ms. Ahn?" When she nodded, he nodded in kind. "Then I apologize for wasting your time with this. We will be on our way."

The three of them readied to leave, Glam storming out - Chairman Han left cash on the table and apologized to his son, blaming Glam's behavior on nerves at meeting her future son-in-law for the first time, before he disappeared after her. Jumin sighed and turned to leave. Jin-Ah tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Mr. Han, I apologize again for that."

"Not at all. My father can be... difficult at times when it comes to his .. date," Jumin replied blandly. 

"Sincerely, though, I do appreciate it. While I don't allow more than two glasses, I would be happy to offer you a bottle of today's wine as a thank you for putting up with that." Jin-Ah's grin was almost playful. "You helped end a stalemate for me, so I feel obligated."

Jumin nodded, then pulled his phone out as it began to buzz.

"I must be going - I will get the wine next time I am in. Please make note of it."

And he was gone.

Jin-Ah and Rozen exchanged looked, then the older woman winked.

"Cute for a stuffy corporate heir."

The two closed up shop for the night, and Rozen took a taxi back to Rika's Apartment.

When she threw herself down on the bed, dressed in her pajamas, she held up her phone and rapid-fire responded to the texts she had missed when she was out, and read the chat logs she had missed. Jumin had popped in a few times to complain about wasting his time, though he had commented his server was amusing. She laughed out loud to herself. What would he think if he knew it was the new party coordinator? Would it have made a bad impression or a good one?

She logged into the current chatroom, occupied by Jaehee, 707, and Jumin.

  

 

> \---
> 
> _rozen has entered the chatroom_
> 
> **rozen:** Good evening!! My feet hurt so bad. TT___TT What a long day.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Good evenin.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Hello, rozen.
> 
> **707:** suppp
> 
> **rozen: :** 3 
> 
> **rozen:**  haha sup
> 
> **707** : OH! A CAT GIRL! 
> 
> **707** : I
> 
> **707:** WILL
> 
> **707: CAPTURE IT FOR STUDY AT TEH SPACE STATION MEOW**
> 
> **rozen:** Meow to space meow
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  What....?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Such sudden cat language...
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Well you two get along well.
> 
> **rozen:**  Haha sorry, I'm just very tired. It was a very long night.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I also had a long evening. Elizabeth the 3rd was clearly upset with me for being gone so long.
> 
> \-- 

They discussed their days, and Rozen was careful not to reveal that she and Jumin were at the same restaurant. Eventually, her exhaustion caught up with her and Rozen found herself yawning so wide her jaw cracked.

She big this group of strangers good night, and drifted to sleep with a smile on her lips and her phone clutched in her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, I'm introducing Glam a bit earlier than she appears in Jumin's route; there will be story elements from everyone's routes, woven together into a story that hopefully makes sense in the long run. But to get Jin-Ah the time she needs for her little arc, I needed her in there sooner. >______>
> 
> I considered using the South Korean won when talking about the cost of things buuuuut the South Korean Won is like... 1150 to 1 USD as of today, so it would have been like "his haircut must have cost several thousand won!" and people would be like "WHAT I KNEW JUMIN WAS RICH BUT DAYUM".
> 
> Also hahahaha OH MY GOD THIS WAS SO LONG. I suppose that makes up for it taking so long between chapters?
> 
> While Rozen is the main protag/MC, Jin-Ah will be making appearances quite frequently. I don't think I'll be writing from her perspective (at least not yet), though I will be shifting to other characters' perspectives at times in order to capture her part in the story, like MysMes does with the VNs.
> 
> EDIT: Minor edits for grammar and stuff.


End file.
